nintendoweekfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo Week Wiki
(Left), Alison (Right), and also Dark Gary (Center).]] Welcome to the Nintendo Week wiki! Nintendo Week is a series on the Nintendo Channel for the Wii. It is real-life and is basically Gary and Alison interviewing the creators of upcoming games. They also try out games. Gary has an "evil twin brother" named Dark Gary. Trivia * Did you know that, there was a new episode every Thursday on the Nintendo Channel? * There is over a total of 120 episodes. (See more...) * Did you know that, DaThings1 made a YTP of Nintendo Week called Nintedno Week? (Watch it here...) * Did you know that there was a spiritual successor called Nintendo Show 3D for the 3DS. * There is a Wikipedia Page of Nintendo Week. (Read here...) * Did you know that, the series was canceled on March 29 2012 and it was the longest running campaign Nintendo had ever made? Episodes * This is a list of Nintendo Week episodes that show every week on Mondays. They show a lot of new games for Wii, WiiWare, DS, DSiWare and even the 3DS. They have some special guest like video game producers, game designers, game directors, creators and co-creators of video games, and much more. (See more...) Who is your favorite Nintendo Week Host? Gary Alison Dark Gary Main Characters Gary * Gary is the plaid shirt-wearing host of Nintendo Week and friend with his co-host Alison. He has an evil twin brother named Dark Gary. He likes to show off in front of others. He and Alison have been through many things, even gaming college. Alison * Alison is the former co-host of Nintendo Week and friend to Gary, the host. She really hates the ever-arrogant Dark Gary, Gary's evil twin. She enjoys picking on Gary and does not like it when he tries to show off in front of everyone. Gary and Alison are best friends. She is no longer co-host due to the fact that she had to go to her home planet. She still hangs out with Gary and Dark Gary. Dark Gary replaced her position as co-host. Dark Gary * Dark Gary is Gary's "evil twin brother", and a repeated nuisance to everybody around him--especially Gary and Alison. He wears a black/gray clothes and a ski cap. He also has a tiny black beard. His catchphrase is "Bro" and he loves kettle corn. He has a crush on Alison, and gets rid of Gary sometimes. In the Nintendo Week Wiki Wiki News *April 1, 2012: King Marth 64 became an admin. *April 23, 2012: The Top Navigation has been Update and Article Comments are added to the Wiki. How do you like it about the Top Navigation? It looks good. I guess it's okay. Maybe How do you like it about the Article Comments in this Wiki? It looks good. I guess it's okay. Maybe Need things to do *Please start creating a page for each episode. I have not been able to do it since my Wii won't connect to the internet any more ) : StrawberryFlowermaster42 15:53, September 5, 2010 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42 *I just created an episode list, can you help us, Please! and also look on YouTube, Yahoo! Games, GameTrailers, or WikiPedia (w/External Links) to find the correct videos: 00:30, March 27, 2012 (UTC) *I just created 9 categories, can you help us to add in ( "Main Characters", "Hosts", "Gary", "Alison", "Dark Gary", "Microgames", "Minor Characters", "Secondary Characters", and "Places" ) 00:30, March 27, 2012 (UTC) *There is a list of Past Videos in Nintendo video: Instructions - 1.) Go to Search 2.) Click on Names and search on "Nintendo Week". 3.) Look at the Past videos and add them to This Episode List. 00:30, March 27, 2012 (UTC) *The wiki kinda looks like it was made by 8-year-olds, someone should really fix that... • this is mematman15's signature :3 04:02, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Nintendo Week Nintendo Week provides info about new and up coming Wii, WiiWare, DS, & DSiWare games for the Wii and DS/DS Lite/DSi/DSi XL systems. *It also has some comedy and friendships in the episodes. *Plus also look for Alison's LUNCH BREAK and Gary's SayThatAgain microgames in the WarioWare: D.I.Y. for the DS and WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase for the WiiWare in the Big Name Category. * Category:Browse